


Now You See Me...

by SmallRedRobin13



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Glasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 06:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15504537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Penelope was bored.





	Now You See Me...

Penelope was bored. She and Harvey were curled up in her bed together and she was struggling not to fidget. Eventually, she gave in to her boredom and snatched Harvey’s glasses off his nose, before slipping them onto her own. 

“Hey!” Harvey cried as she darted out of his reach.

“How do I look?” She giggled. They were a bit too big and she constantly had to push them up her nose. 

“I have no idea; you’re wearing my glasses.” Harvey replied sheepishly. Penelope huffed, before taking the glasses off and carefully returning them to Harvey’s nose.

“How about now?”


End file.
